Wayoshi's Story
by DisneyVillain13
Summary: The story of the origin of my invented character, Wayoshi. The end is really weird.


Wayoshi's Story

_**Wayoshi's Story**_

"My name is Wayoshi. What I will now tell you, you can never tell another soul… especially not Yoshi. It all started when I was born. Now, virtually nobody knows this, so it may come as a surprise to you, but I am, or at least _was_, Yoshi's brother. I was born at the same time as Yoshi, so we could have been called twins… if not for the fact that I was the "Black Sheep" of the family. Literally. While Dad was blue in color, and Mom's skin a yellow hue, and, obviously, Yoshi was green, I was a dark grey. My appearance in general wasn't like that of most of our kind. My eyes were slightly pink, I had 2 bumps on my head, I had teeth since I was born, on my shell were various similar bumps, and my shell and the spikes on the back of my head, neck, torso and tail were a considerably darker shade than those of other Yoshis.

"I never really minded all these differences, but my parents and other Yoshis did. My parents never really liked me, and they fed Yoshi better, and they gave him all of the toys bought, and they never hugged me – not once. Because of this, I was always jealous of Yoshi. I would have hated him if he had discriminated me like everyone else, but he never did. In fact, he was the only one who seemed to care about me. He gave me some of his toys and he would always ask for seconds when he ate, and took some food to me. He even worked to pay for my scholarship. We went to school, and immediately he made heaps of friends… while I had none. There, Yoshi even met his girlfriend, Birdo – and I didn't have _one_ friend.

"But still, despite his supreme popularity, Yoshi still hung out with me every day. At school, I discovered new things myself… like my viciousness when fighting, and my violent nature. Occasionally a Koopa or a Goomba sidled up to me during recess, when I was alone. I knew those things were evil, and I knew my brother hated them, so I immediately beat them up and scratched them with my claws, and then I did something that freaked myself out; I stuck my tongue out, wrapped my foe in it, and devoured him. Nobody paid attention to me, so nobody saw me when I killed. Not until the day I was picked on by my brother's best friend, Kung Yoshi.

"He was an orange Yoshi who always wore a black karate belt and beat everything up. One day, during recess, he had forgotten his lunch money, and I had a significant amount of cash. Immediately he ran up to me, pushed me, and literally ordered me to give him my lunch money. I insist, if he had just asked I'd have lent him some money. But he didn't, so I denied. He started to punch me and to shove me. Then, he pinned me to the floor and started to slam me with his head… and that's when I snapped. I thrust my clawed hand into his face and blinded him, knocked him down, stuck my tongue out and – what you are about to hear is extremely graphic – ripped his head off and ate it.

"After doing this, I turned to face my brother and his girlfriend. Birdo fainted, and Yoshi's expression quickly changed from horrified to furious. "_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" **_he bellowed. "_Your friend was picking on me!_" I screeched back, "I only defended myself!" "This is how you repay all I've done for you?!" snarled Yoshi, "Killing my best friend?! I want you to leave. I want you to leave and never come back! I hate you!" Those words really stung. I felt like crying. But then, the grief in my heart was replaced by a cold anger and an uncontrollable desire for revenge. By then I had already grown fangs, so I put them to good use. I lunged at my brother and sank my fangs into his arm. I released him, and said, "Good riddance, 'brother'!" and with that, I slammed him with my long tail and sent him sailing into a nearby rock, and I left. I ran away from the island without ever turning back.

"I don't know how long I walked, but eventually I was acknowledged. Little did I know exactly _who_ had seen my banishment. "Hello," Said a voice from behind me. I whipped around to face whoever had talked to me, and found myself standing face-to-face with Bowser, the Koopa King. "I understand that you are sad, but you must understand that we all need to move on. This world is full of opportunities! Who knows who might offer you a job to be part of his forces? Do you know what I mean?" "Yes," I replied, "I will work for you." "Excellent!" cried Bowser. "If you support the Koopa Troop, _I'll_ make sure you get revenge on your heartless brother!" I should have realized what I was about to say, but I was so blinded by rage that I blurted out, "Very well."

"Shortly after, my training began. Bowser kept me in his castle at all times. I never saw the light of day, but that was perfectly fine with me. My training was long and arduous, but it was paying off. I was also becoming evil. Not just psychologically, but physically, too. The bumps on my head grew into horns, the ones on my shell became spikes, my eyes changed from slightly pink to blood-red, the sharp spines on my back changed from dark red to purple, and so did my shell and my new horns. My tongue became forked, my underbelly darkened from white to grey, and I got purple, spike-soled boots and a purple spiked collar.

"I kept training until I was practically invincible, and I practiced my Dark Egg Roll – the same thing as Yoshi's Egg Roll only the egg is purple and black instead of white and green. It was when I had mastered all my moves that I was introduced to my new workmates: a short, fat man dressed in a yellow cap and shirt, purple overall and pointy green shoes called Wario and a tall, thin man dressed in a purple cap and shirt, black overall and pointy orange shoes called Waluigi. With them, I was supposed to destroy a pair of plumbers called Mario and Luigi… and my brother, Yoshi.

"Ever since, we've been trying to hunt our enemies down and destroy them. We aren't so lucky, and we rarely know where they are. But I know where my brother is all the time. You see, the both of us have a scar on our bellies. These scars are almost invisible, but it holds a horrific secret. That secret was the only thing my parents told me and not Yoshi. That secret is the reason why Yoshi will always feel my evil presence wherever he goes.

Because we were Siamese twins."


End file.
